


Yancy Comes Home

by verse2wo



Series: Warfstache Family [2]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verse2wo/pseuds/verse2wo
Series: Warfstache Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796281
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Yancy Comes Home

Yancy crosses his arms, pushing his hair back. It falls forward again without his grease to keep it back.

“Behave for a while this time will you?”

Yancy glances up at Abe, before looking back at the door.

“Whatever youse say.”

Abe knocks a few times at the family door, before it swings open.

Wilford stands in the doorway, with a wide smile and suspenders barely clipped in.

“Abe! It’s been too long.”

Abe shifts as Wilford moves forward to hug him.

“Not long enough.”

Abe pulls away, looking at Yancy.

“Keep this one out if trouble.”

Yancy simply rolls his eyes, before pushing past them both, and moving inside the manor. He shoves his hands in his pockets, before instantly going to his room.

He grabs his hair gel, before slicking his hair back. His leather jacket follows after, before there’s a knock at the door.

“Yancy?”

Yancy sighs, before he opens the door to Dark.

“I’s want to be alone fors a bit.”

“Alright, but I’m making your favorite for supper and we’re watching Shawshank Redemption tonight.”

Yancy curls up half a smile, before looking at his desk. A stack of papers with notes in pink and red ink lays on top.

“Thanks pop.”

Dark moves forward, resting a hand on Yancy’s shoulder.

“We’re family. Just remember that.”

“I’s always do.”


End file.
